Temporally Speaking The er rude chapter
by Tamzin W
Summary: Um.. Just a little stand alone or read with chapter, it's basically hot Klingon sex, PWP? ha it's been fired!


B'Elanna dragged Annika into her bedroom and threw her down on the bed. Years of sexual frustration coming to the fore. Pinning the unresisting woman down she growled low in her chest and began to kiss and nibble the pale neck that lay before her. "Kahless I've wanted to do that for who knows how long" she breathed out as she trailed kisses across the former Borg's cheek. Brushing her lips across the stunning blond's full one's, B'Elanna murmured "I love you" before deepening the kiss. Running her tongue along Annika's lips, B'Elanna felt the woman underneath her yield to her with a slight moan. Entering her lovers mouth with her tongue she felt a jolt of fire course though her body as Annika teased her tongue with her own.

Suddenly B'Elanna was on her back. With a moan and a growl that would make a full Klingon seethe with desire Annika flipped them both over and began to bite at B'Elanna's neck, making the woman gasp and growl her own response. "Ah ha.. too slow Klingon. If you're going to claim me you'd better be quicker than that..." Annika smirked at the half Klingon pinned underneath her, she knew B'Elanna was fast losing control.

Growling deeply B'Elanna kissed Annika savagely, biting the blond's lower lip she looked into wild blue eyes. [In my wildest dreams I never thought..] "Annika!.. Ohhh.. Kahless are you sure you're not a Klingon?" B'Elanna moaned out as Annika drew her nails along the fiery woman's sides causing her to rip the uniform top off the blond beauty.

"Are you sure you are not Borg?... That was... Most efficient" Annika replied with a grin, moving to perform the same maneuver. Seeing her opportunity B'Elanna grabbed Annika's wrists and sat up, pulling the former drone's arms so that they were now trapped behind the blond's back.

"jIH ghaj SoH DaH Borg" B'Elanna spoke her native tongue with a silky voice, running her tongue over the pale skin of her lovers neck she smiled to herself "mmm mine" she moaned as she grazed her teeth across Annika's cheek. Never letting go of Annika's wrists which she held behind the womans back. B'Elanna lowered her head and breathed on the blond's already excited nipples causing her to moan and arch her back in an effort to increase contact. Lazily B'Elanna traced her tongue over Annika's taut nipple, drawing slow circles around her exited nub. Moaning against the delicious torture, Annika began to pull against B'Elanna's hold on her. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through the womans hair. Growling B'Elanna tightened her hold on her prize. After waiting for so long to claim this woman there was no getting away from her now. Using her teeth the half Klingon teased the tense nub and sucked it into her mouth, moaning against the now panting woman, she gently lowered her down onto the bed fully trapping Annika's arms under her body. Returning to her neck B'Elanna began to suck and bite the alabaster skin eliciting more moans from the willing woman.

"B'Elanna... tlhap jIH DaH!" Annika panted out groaning as once again the stunning half Klingon moved away from her ministrations to whisper in her ear.

"Klingon sounds.. soo... hot.. coming from your lips" she purred into the blond's ear. Causing the woman to moan and arch her back in an attempt to get more contact.

" jIH muSHa' SoH... please.. tlhap jiH DaH.." Annika begged, B'Elanna was driving her insane with the delicious torture.

"Oh I will my beautiful Borg... I will.." B'Elanna spoke in almost a growl. She hadn't imagined in all her widest dreams that Annika. Former Borg. Could be so. Klingon! She was more turned on than she'd ever been in her life. Allowing the bloodfever that had been building in her full reign. B'Elanna sank her teeth into the pale cheek that had been calling her since they'd first entered her quarters. Tasting the blood of her lover spurred the half Klingon into moving down the blond's writhing body, biting her neck, leaving more marks on pale skin. Teasing excited nipples with her tongue and fingers. Moving her hand lower she found the waistband of Annika's uniform pants, growling with impatience B'Elanna ripped the button and zipper from the black pants. Sitting up she began to tug at the offending garment.

Pulling her arms from behind her back now that B'Elanna's weight was no longer restricting her. Annika sat up quickly, accidentally causing her to headbutt her half Klingon lover. Not to be phased she kissed B'Elanna passionately, tearing the mustard topped uniform from the smaller woman as she did. Hearing the younger woman growl passionately tipped Annika over the edge . Pulling the fiery woman into her, gasping as flesh met flesh for the first time, Annika returned her lovers bite with a snarl. Raking her nails down B'Elanna's back murmuring "SoH 'oH 'IH" as she kissed and sucked at B'Elanna's neck.

B'Elanna was sure she was going to end up with a love bite running from her ear to her neck with the ferocity Annika was sucking. It was driving her wild with desire, she'd lost all sense of rational thought long ago and was lost in a world of fire and sensation. Even the accidental butting of heads had caused shock waves to course through her. She'd never realized until now how much her sexuality was guided by her Klingon half. Liking it rough was nothing compared to the passionate brutality of which the warrior race showed their affections. She delighted in just how compatible her and Annika actually were. [She may be part Human part Borg but she's got a Klingon heart] she thought as the Klingon in her demanded she assert herself once more and she pushed the blond forcefully down, tearing away the fabric that prevented her from taking her lover.

Annika gasped as the cool air hit her overheated center. "Kahless! jIH neH SoH DaH... Lanna.. Please I need.." Annika pleaded, her words stolen as she felt B'Elanna's breath on her swollen clitoris. Writhing as the half Klingon teased her she let out a frustrated growl and flung her Borg enhanced left hand upwards, shattering B'Elanna's headboard. Causing a low growl to resonate through the warrior woman. "Lanna..." Annika was growing frustrated with the woman's teasing she wanted. No needed, to feel her. She'd known she'd fallen for the petite engineer about a month into her being severed from the collective. What had been even more shocking was the realization that she'd been physically attracted to the woman since before she was severed.

"tlhob vaD 'oH 'IH wa'" B'Elanna spoke silkily, kissing Annika's abdominal implants and caressing them with her tongue as she spoke.

"Ohhh Please Lanna..." Annika's fingers unconsciously tangling in the brunette's hair, pulling it very slightly.

"You can do better than that..." B'Elanna purred "ja' jIH nuq SoH neH... ja' jIH" she said as her fingers trailed lazy circles on Annika's thighs, moving closer to where she knew the writhing blond woman wanted her, before moving away.

"No.. Don't... jIH neH SoH.. jIH neH Daq ghaj SoH Daq jIH!" Annika panted out pleading with B'Elanna to give her what she needed.

"Much better.." B'Elanna smiled ferrally at her Nikka as she allowed her fingers to tease the entrance to her dripping center. Grinning wider as Annika flailed in frustration once more she slowly inserted her finger into the hot wet opening, lowering herself slowly she ran her tongue over the blond's engorged clitoris growling slightly as she tasted her lover. Increasing the speed and pressure of her tongue B'Elanna felt her own orgasm building as she felt the tall woman shudder beneath her. Withdrawing slightly so she could add a second and third finger B'Elanna matched the speed of her tongue with her hand as she drove her lover to the edge before slowing again.

"vetlh 'oH 'oH SoH ghaj ghajta' 'oH" Annika growled pulling B'Elanna upward she tore the uniform pants from a momentarily stunned half Klingon. Straddling the smaller woman, both let out a groan of pleasure when their dripping centers contacted. Maneuvering herself so that B'Elanna's insistent fingers could return to their previous position, Annika trailed her hand down the engineers taught stomach as she kissed her with a passion the half Klingon had rarely experienced from another. Slipping her fingers inside the panting and growling woman she began to match B'Elanna's speed, massaging B'Elanna's clit with her thumb at the same time. Both women drove each other on and over the edge, collapsing into each others arms panting.

Pulling Annika close B'Elanna kissed her tenderly "I love you Nikka. You're amazing you know that" she smiled into bright blue eyes

"Not as amazing as you my beautiful Lanna" Annika replied gently returning kiss for kiss. "I love you too"

Sighing happily B'Elanna pulled the beautiful blond Borg in to her arms as they drifted off, happy in the knowledge that together they would face whatever adversaries that came their way.

Link to chapter 10 of Temporally speaking

.net/s/6354803/10/

and so back to the story.. plot come back you are forgiven.


End file.
